Race to 50
by flipomatic
Summary: I am racing Baxter54132 to write 50 Naruto one-shots. first one up. Pairings inside: NejixTenten As I write more there will be more different pairings.


Come one, come all to my race with Baxter54132. The two of us have decided that we will race to 50 one-shots of assorted Naruto pairings. This is the first one. Our only rule is that a one-shot has to be at least 500 words long.

This is my first one, wish me luck.

Summary: They knew how they got into this ubsurd situation, they just didn't know how to get out. NejixTenten

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

_crash, thud, BOOM_

It had started out as a normal day for team Gai. The dynamic duo ran laps while Neji and Tenten sparred. Nobody noticed the orange coat sneaking around.

When Lee and Gai started their smiley sunset and rainbow routing, right before lunch, they did not notice the booby traps.

Neji and Tenten also did not notice them, because they were tried to stay away when Lee and Guy got into it.

Hence the crash, thud, BOOM. Neji didn't even bother to activate his Byakugan.

When the smoke cleared, Gai and Lee could be seen in the bottom of a 10 ft diameter hole. Their eyes had little swirls in them and they were swaying back and forth on their feet. Neji and Tenten had already been out of the range of the explosion, so they were unharmed.

They both were thinking the same thing,

_Idiots_

Suddenly, Gais' eyes cleared and he jumped out of the hole with a proud expression on his face.

"Lee, that was the most youthful booby trap I have ever fallen into." He flashed his overly bright smile at his newly recovered prize student. "Good job."

Lee looked confused as he climbed out of the hole.

"But Gai-sensei, I did not set that youthful trap."

Both Lee and Gai put on their thinking faces, which looked like deer in headlights, while Neji and Tenten sweat dropped.

The two sane members of the team noticed a bush slowly moving away from the training ground. They exchanged a glance and went to apprehend the 'bush'.

Neji glared at it and it turned into, surprise surprise, Naruto. The idiot had stuck around to see if his trap would work.

Tenten tied his hands and feet together and Neji dragged him to where Lee and Gai were. They were still thinking.

A little light bulb went 'ding' over Lee's head and he jumped up.

"I think it was … Naruto?"

Naruto had been trying to escape the ropes and look innocent at the same time.

Gai was… proud. "That was the most youthful booby trap Naruto." Naruto grinned his usual grin.

"Then you are letting me off the hook?"

Neji answered him. "No, we are taking you to the Hokage. She will decide you punishment. Lets go."

Neji dragged Naruto away and Tenten followed him. Lee and Gai shrugged at each other and headed on home.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

_Sigh _"What did he do now?" Tsunade, the Hokage, asked wearily, "He didn't blow anything up, did he?"

Naruto tried to speak, but could not. Tenten had gotten so annoyed with his yelling to be let go, she gagged him. Neji spoke for the group.

" He booby trapped our training grounds, Tsunade-sama." Tsunade sighed again. This just wasn't her day. This morning she had won the lottery.

"For the next 24 hours the three of you will stick together. Neji, Tenten, make sure Naruto stays out of trouble. Now leave please."

Neji did not let any emotion show as he dragged a still struggling Naruto out. But Tenten was annoyed, why should she have to watch Naruto for things that he did wrong.

Once they were all outside, Neji cut Naruto loose.

"We are stuck. Lets just do as the Hokage said and stick together."

"No way, I'm hungry so I am gonna get some ramen. Bye."

Tenten was about to cut Naruto off when Neji signaled for her not to. They watched silently as Naruto walked away.

Tenten glared at Neji,

"Why did we let him just leave?"

"Easy, we can just follow him."

"Fine"

So they started walking in the same direction Naruto had gone in. They followed him for about two hours around town before he did something strange.

Naruto went out to the training field that team Gai uses.

He knew Neji and Tenten were following him. So he waited for them to fall into the trap he set for them this morning.

He knew once he started hearing lines of swear words, that they were caught.

They knew how they got into this ubsurd situation, they just didn't know how to get out.

It was so simple, two large sheets of two-inch aluminum, a couple of chakra strings, and a paper note.

It was a Neji Tenten sandwich with aluminum for bread. They were stuck breathing in each other's faces until someone found them.

Neji activated his Byakugan, with it; he could see Naruto laughing about twenty feet away.

"When we get out of here I am going to make his life miserable. Then Neji noticed something, Tenten was _blushing_.

He thought it was kind of cute, but corrected himself before he could finish that thought. He had been more worried about what harm he was going to cause Naruto than what his situation was now.

He was pressed right up against Tenten. Neji blushed as well, but a lot more subtly.

Tenten was inwardly freaking out. This was Neji, her teammate, she had to be calm. But she couldn't.

Throughout the long the night, they were both thinking the same thing,

_Clean thoughts clean thoughts clean thoughts._

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

The next morning, Lee found them fast asleep. He freaked out and shredded the aluminum.

"My youthful teammates, are you still alive, what has happened?"

Lee was running in circles as Neji woke up. He grabbed Lee's shoulder.

"Calm down Lee, we fell in a trap that Naruto set yesterday."

"oh"

They talked for a while and let Tenten sleep.

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that she was cold. The entire night she had been sharing body heat with Neji, so when he left, she felt cold.

She ignored the tingling in her arms and legs and started stretching on her own.

A sudden cry could be heard, it sounded a lot like

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Tenten shrugged and ignored it.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

End of one-shot. How was it for the first one. I like to think that I am pretty good, but that is for you to decide. Read and Review please.


End file.
